


Us Day

by evakayaki



Series: David and Matteo University Series [6]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: “I’m not kidnapping him. It’s for a surprise.”David couldn’t hold in his laughter any more as he imagined the face of the car service driver’s face. Matteo had wrapped a black scarf around his eyes and set his newsboy cap on top of David’s head, just because. David knew he looked ridiculous, but couldn’t help but smile.-----Matteo has a surprise planned for David. Can be read as a standalone.





	Us Day

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but fluff and love. Can be read as a standalone. The only thing you need to know is David is in university and Matteo works for an LGBTQ+ center.

“I’m not kidnapping him. It’s for a surprise.”

David couldn’t hold in his laughter any more as he imagined the face of the car service driver’s face. Matteo had wrapped a black scarf around his eyes and set his newsboy cap on top of David’s head, just because. David knew he looked ridiculous, but couldn’t help but smile. Matteo had woken him up with kisses as he gently ran his fingers trough David’s hair, every once and a while Matteo would catch a snag and use his fingers to tease it out. Matteo had declared it “Us Day.”

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” David asked, clutching Matteo’s hand. 

“Nope.”

David made a frustrated noise, “I’m sorry, sir or ma’am or...driver, can you tell me where we’re going?” He didn’t see Matteo shake his head and hold up €10. 

“Sorry, can’t disclose that info.”

David sighed. “How much longer?”

“A few minutes,” Matteo squeezed David’s hand. 

“I hate you,” David mumbled, but clutched at Matteo’s hand when the car went over a bump and stopped. 

The car door opened and David felt Matteo tug at his hand, signaling it was time to get out of the car. 

“Can I take this off now?”

Matteo chuckled, “No. Now, come on.”

David’s feet hit gravel and he focused on the sound of it crunching beneath his shoes. “Can you give me a hint?”

“Don’t you trust me?” Matteo asked, amused. 

“I do. Except today. Right now,” David groaned. 

Matteo silently laughed and smirked to himself at his boyfriend’s predicament. 

“Are you smirking at me, Mr. Florenzi?” David warned, “I swear...”

“Oh hush,” Matteo laughed and put his hand over David’s mouth, “Now take a step up,” he instructed. 

David did as he was told and felt a floorboard creak under his foot. He licked Matteo’s palm, causing the boy to remove his hand. “You are just asking for it Matteo Florenzi.”

“Oh am I, _David Schreibner_?” Matteo teases back. “Now come on, two more steps.”

“Fuck you.”

Matteo playfully let go of David’s hand and watched as the boy floundered for a second, both arms suddenly flailing in front of himself. “Matteo!”

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought,” Matteo was smirking as he grabbed David’s hand once more, thus time tucking it under his arm. David greedily clutched the inside crook of Matteo’s elbow. “And glub.”

“What?”

Matteo giggled, “That’s your hint: _glub_.”

David frowned, “What does that even mean?”

From there Matteo feel silent. A door creaked, everything creaked as David was lead further along. On Matteo’s part, it took quite a lot of maneuvering. 

“Okay,” Matteo whispered into David’s ear, stopping them both. 

David felt the cap lifted from his head and figured Matteo had placed it on his own head. Next came the scarf. Matteo loosened the knot and let it fall to David’s shoulders. The bright light felt like an assault on David’s eyes as he blinked to get used to it. 

When David finally did see clearly, he smiled. He was standing a few feet away from the edge of the empty pool in the run down estate. 

“What?” David asked in confusion spotting a small table with a basket on top and two chairs in the deep end. “What is all this?”

Matteo just shrugged, a blush starting to mark his cheeks. 

“Babe? Are we even supposed to be here?” David wondered, still in awe. 

“Umm, turns out the guy who owns this place is, like, in his 90’s and a total romantic. He’s some rich dude who bought it for his family after his wife fell in love with this pool. They...they lived here for about fifty years, raised their kids here. She died about ten years ago and his kids all moved out of Germany. He moved out and just kind of let this place go, paying security to check in. But when I told him about us, how this pool meant something to us, told him it was where we had our first kiss and said I love you to each other for the first time...he agreed to let us use it for the afternoon.”

“Fuck,” David breathed and pulled Matteo into his arms. They stood there for a while, holding each other and swaying to silent music. 

“Come on. Let’s go,” Matteo pulled back and followed David down the ladder and onto the pool floor. 

Matteo playfully punched David’s shoulder as they walked to the table. With David shooting him an admonishing yet loving look. 

“So, what is all this?” David asked, taking a seat. 

Matteo made a somewhat silly show of opening the basket and pulling out two sandwiches, one beer and a small can of whip cream that he held up. “Figured we could...use this up later,” he blushed. 

David raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?”

Matteo’s blushed only darkened as he took a seat opposite his boyfriend, resting his elbows on the table. 

“And what exactly did you have in mind?” David smirked, reaching out and running his hand lightly up Matteo’s forearm.

Matteo shook his head, “Asshole.” But he caught David’s hand in his and twisted their fingers together. “Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

David smiled fondly at him and nodded letting go of Matteo’s hand and picking up their sandwiches, placing one in front of Each of them. “This isn’t your version of a cheese toastie, right?”

“I thought you liked it,” Matteo feigned exasperation.

David shook his head, “Baby, I don’t know how to tell you, but that was the most foul thing I’ve ever put in my mouth. I only did it because i wanted to impress a cute guy.”

“I’m hurt,” Matteo put a hand over his heart for a second. “Fine, don’t worry, they’re from this place Kiki recommenced.”

“And this one beer?” David used the table’s edge to pop the top off. 

Matteo shrugged, “Jonas only had one left.”

“You do know we have beer at home, right?” David raised an eyebrow taking a sip and handing it to Matteo. 

“I’m lazy...but also you came home early. I had to get this stuff over here before you normally get home.” Matteo took a swig and set the bottle on the table. 

They ate in comfortable silence for a little while, occasionally looking up to smile or laugh with each other between bites. 

“I took your _how gay are you_ test this afternoon,” David balled up the sandwich wrapper, tossing it next to the basket. 

“And?” 

“Eighty five percent gay. I guess I’m gayer than you,” David laughed, “I also took a _how pansexual are you_ test. Apparently, I’m not at all. Only scored ten percent.”

Matteo shook his head, “According to the internet, I’m pretty straight and you are primarily attracted to cock.”

David laughed, shaking his head too. He took another drink of beer. “It feels like a long time since we’ve had a chance to just sit down with each other,” David sighed, ”How’s everything at the center?” 

“Okay, I guess. I really don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing. I’m thinking about quitting because it’s just…I don’t know.” Matteo shrugged.

“What do you mean?” David leaned onto the table, leaning his chin into his hand. 

Matteo shrugged again, “It feels weird, you know? Being paid to act like you care about a kid. Getting paid to tell kids I like men.”

“But you listen to their problems. Give them someone that can understand what they’re feeling. Getting paid for your time is just a perk. A perk that helps pay our bills,” David smiled softly, reaching out across the table. Matteo got the hint and placed his hand in David’s.

“What about your one class? The history of queer art and film?” Matteo asked. “You still hating the professor?”

David rolled his eyes, “He knows absolutely nothing about queer art or queer cinema. Like, honestly? He tried to say that queer art is a new concept. I pointed out to him that it dates back to further than 500 BCE. I mean, just look at the piece, _Achilles binding Patroclus’ Wounds_ ,” David huffed. “He had the nerve to say that it’s not _queer_. My ass it isn’t.”

Shaking his head, Matteo chuckled, “I have no idea what your talking about, but he’s an ass,” Matteo nodded in agreement. “What’s going on with your trans student group?”  
“Well,” David smirked, “Baby, babe, Matteo,” 

“You want me to do something.” Matteo stated slightly amused, slightly afraid.

“Come to this mixer with me?” David asked, “We’re going to a bar with the other LGBTQ+ organizations on campus as a way to just kind of hang out. Get to know each other.” 

Matteo sighed. He knew he was going to say _yes_ regardless. “But I’m not a student.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s free food and free alcohol,” David raised an eyebrow. 

“Well damn,” Matteo laughed, “When is it? I’ll have to make sure to get the night off if Ingo decides to plan another movie night.” 

David smiled, “I’ll text you the details,” He paused, “You know, if you ever want me to go to a work thing with you…”

Nodding, Matteo took another swig of beer, “You really want to do a work thing with me?” 

“Sure, it might be fun,” David shrugged.

“I was going to skip it, but there’s this fundraiser thing that Ingo’s organizing. He wants all staff to go and ‘mingle,’ with investors,” Matteo rolled his eyes. “You want to go?” 

David nodded, “Watching my boyfriend work his magic? Wouldn’t miss it.” He winked.

“Oh fuck you,” Matteo responded playfully. 

The two sat in comfortable silence again, both fine with just sharing the air and the bottle of beer. Matteo took a sip and gestured to the little bit left, wordlessly asking if David wanted it. David shook his head and watched Matteo down the bottle.

“So,” Matteo shoved the last piece of his sandwich into his mouth. 

“So?” David smirked, getting up and sitting on Matteo’s lap, his knees on either side of his boyfriend’s waist. “What else did you have in mind for us? I remember distinctly talk about whipped cream.”

——————

“I love you,” David giggled, still trying to get his breathing under control as Matteo kissed up his neck and started to nibble and suck on his jawline. 

Matteo smiled against soft skin. 

“Babe, babe...” David whimpered feeling Matteo’s fingers start to skim over his stomach, heading lower. “Y-you got to give me a minute.”

Matteo lifted his head, “Over-sensitive?” He smirked. 

“Shut up,” David pulled Matteo to him, snuggling into the blanket that was spread underneath him and the one Matteo had pulled over them. 

Matteo laid his head on David’s shoulder, his arm automatically going around the boy’s waist. 

“Hmm,” David sighed in contentment, and curled his arm around Matteo’s shoulder. 

David was just about drifting off to sleep, comfortable with Matteo cuddled into him, despite laying on a hard floor, the only padding a thin blanket. 

“David?” Matteo’s voice was so soft that David almost missed it. 

“Hmm?” David’s eyes met Matteo’s, and he could see a vulnerability in them. His fingers moved from Matteo’s shoulder to card through the boy’s hair. 

Matteo nuzzled David’s shoulder with his cheek before speaking. “Nothing.” _Thank you for giving us a chance_. He lightly bit down on the skin below him.

“Stop it,” David protested weakly and Matteo could tell he wasn’t really serious. “When do we need to leave?”

“We’ve got all afternoon,” Matteo went back to resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for this,” David kissed the top of Matteo’s head. “To _Us Day_.”

Matteo nodded, reaching up to kiss David, “To _Us Day_.”

**Author's Note:**

> After the last story, I needed to write something fluffy and loving with our boys. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for your comments, your kudos, and just reading the story. It means a lot to me. I know the last installment of this series was intense and heavy, but I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it! 
> 
> As another thank you for your wonderful support, check out my newest fanvid inspired by David: https://youtu.be/sE9P3aOGdgE
> 
> You can find me on Instagram at: https://www.instagram.com/evakayaki/


End file.
